


【万银】索多玛的三十天（NC-21)

by Cielo_LL



Category: Marvel, Marvel (House of M), X-Men
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, PTSD, 产卵, 人格摧毁, 口交, 父子 - Freeform, 电击, 赃车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 想要驯服豹子有多简单？鞭子和奖赏就好





	【万银】索多玛的三十天（NC-21)

马格纳斯放下手里最后一份文件的时候天色已经暗了下来，他看了看一旁的时钟，是时候去看看那个人了。

想到这里，他嘴角不禁勾起了一个弧度，他不疾不徐的往走道最深处的房间走去，路上还碰见了旺达，他的好姑娘看起来脸色可不怎么好，于是男人温柔的安抚着她让她好好休养，或者多和妹妹出去散散心。

女孩闻言稍稍欠身便离开了，马格纳斯不是没有注意到她的欲言又止和眼底微微泛起的水光，可谁让这一切都是他自找的呢？

男人拿出钥匙，打开了厚重的房门，刚才温和的气息已然消失不见，只剩下冰冷到令人害怕的肃穆。走廊的柔和的光让房间里一切的不可告人都公之于世——一个银发青年全身赤裸的被铁链锁在角落。

自从皮特罗的篡位计划落空以后，他就被自己的父亲以叛国罪关在这里，所有人都道他们的王是仁慈的，是博爱的，哪怕是几乎要将自己置于死地的儿子也是不忍心下手杀死，这为这位冷面君王赢得了不少民心。

但，他到底是个什么货色，藏着怎样龌龊不堪的心思只有他一人知晓。

他的“好儿子”正跪趴着蜷缩在角落，手脚上束缚着冰冷的铁链，脖子上也系着项圈，狗牌上大大的M显示了他到底是谁的所有物品，嘴里含着口球，也让他只能发出一些短小的抽泣，甚至无法畅快的呻吟。黑色的皮带勒过脸庞紧紧束缚在脑后，两腿间横着的金属棍让他无法合拢双腿，将最私密的部分暴露在男人面前，那里还塞着根蓬松柔软的尾巴，只要稍微靠近就可以听见另一头在人体内嗡嗡作响。听见门响的皮特罗微微转头用含着泪水眸子看向自己的父亲— —不，也许现在应该称之为主人，他的身体本能的瑟缩着往后躲，铃铛声不知从哪里响起，叮叮当当的吵个没完。这个举动到是成功的惹怒了站在门口的马格纳斯，他皱着眉头，声音又低又沉  
“你还需要我提醒你规矩是什么吗，皮特罗？”被关进这里的一个月里，马格纳斯已经很少再叫他的名字了，贱人，婊子，什么词脏就说什么。只有真正惹怒他的时候他才会像训孩子一样呵斥他，也许是身为一个父亲的本能，也许是为了让皮特罗更加羞耻，但，不管怎样，今晚注定是一个难熬的夜晚。

皮特罗听见，身体抖的更严重了，眼神里带着些许惊恐与祈求。青年努力的撑起自己的身体爬到男人的脚边，每一步都是一种折磨，淫乱的液体顺着人的腿根滴答在沿途，简短的路程此刻也变得那么遥远。他一步一顿的爬到父亲脚边，顺从的亲吻了他的鞋面然后跪坐在男人面前。这个动作难受极了，按摩棒被吃进了更深的地方，顶的他一阵反胃。

“这才是乖孩子。”马格纳斯的表情一点都没有变好，用冰冷的语调道出没有感情的夸奖。他伸手攀上皮特罗被穿了环的乳尖，用力的拧了一把，就让青年好不容易止住的眼泪再次流了下来，敏感的果实瞬间红肿挺立，在微凉的空气中颤抖。

乳环是他被拖进这间房的第一天打的，皮特罗本以为他的父亲会在这里直接杀了他，却没想到会落得今天这幅田地，当真不如杀了他来的痛快。

他挣扎，反抗，叫骂，一切在他的父亲眼里就像蝼蚁一般无力，他被剥去衣服，撕掉尊严，像条丧家之犬一样被豢养在这里。他第一天的挣扎为他换来了一对乳环，男人无情的控制着长针穿透了那小巧敏感的乳尖，弯成一个耻辱的圆环。然后他尝试过逃跑，尝试过求饶，甚至是自杀，但是每次都只会招来折磨。后来他学会了逆来顺受和服从，这让皮特罗的日子好过多了，他适应了来自于自己父亲的凌辱，学会了如何讨好面前的暴君。

马格纳斯的动作还在继续，他解开了一直限制着皮特罗高潮的阴茎环，抬脚碾踩着他可怜脆弱的下身，鞋底的花纹碾过敏感的顶端，痛的皮特罗险些跪不住摔倒在地，他无助的扶住男人的小腿。马格纳斯破天荒的没有甩开，只是继续用前脚掌玩弄着青年的性器，配合着他身后的按摩棒刺激着皮特罗的神经。又痛又爽的感觉直逼的他大脑一片空白，浑身痉挛着释放了出来，浓稠的精液洒在紫红色的地毯上。被蹂躏过的柱体软软的耷拉下来，顶端已经变得红肿不堪。

“真是个浪货，被人踩都能射的出来。”万磁王低头打量着瘫软在自己面前的人，动了动手，金属的大门就自己关上了。他打开灯跨过软在地上的人，自顾自的走到柜子面前挑挑拣拣拿了些器物回来，回来时皮特罗已经以原来的姿势在原地跪好了，这让万磁王的心情变好了不少，他大发慈悲地停下了一直在人身体里闹个不停的玩具。

“早上教你的东西，记住没有。”男人招了招手招来张金属的椅子坐了上去，用足尖踢了踢地上人微微隆起的小腹，那里面大概有十颗卵，全部是他早上塞进去的，为了惩罚他的学艺不精。

“父…父亲……不行的…唔…求…求您……啊”  
皮特罗跪趴在男人面前，后穴含着根狰狞粗壮假阳具，里面是中空的，外面是布满了青筋和大大小小的软刺，毫不留情的刷过柔软的肠壁，然后顶上前列腺，低端的尖刺抵着他已经充血的会阴，随着男人每次塞入的动作，不断的刺激着那块柔软敏感的地方。射精的欲望一次次冲上他的脑门，却被阴茎环无情的遏制，身前的胀痛却刺激的后面淫水流个不停。他身后的男人只是拿着颗浅黄色透明的明胶蛋不断的填进青年的身体。  
“闭嘴，我知道你的极限在哪里。”男人像是被他的求饶吵的心烦，低声警告，青年不敢再出声，只是微微的扭着屁股试图躲过男人的操控。马格纳斯一巴掌扇上那浑圆柔软的臀瓣，留下一个红色的掌印“你再动，我就把这一盒都塞进去。”

这下青年是彻底老实了，乖乖趴伏着让那些羞耻的卵进入身体，他呜咽着乞求怜悯，却也无计可施的，只能咬着牙忍耐，数着那些湿滑粘腻的乱

一颗…两颗…三颗…

想到这里皮特罗忍不住吞了吞口水，缓缓地点了点头凑了过去，口枷的皮带扣应声松开，他缓缓地吐出口里含了一整天的硅胶柱体。他伏在父亲腿间，牙齿颤抖着咬住裤子拉链，逐渐将那个贯穿过自己无数次的性器解放出来，他微微抬首望向他的王，得到了继续的眼神。速跑者努力张大了嘴巴将男人天赋异禀的性器吞进口中，鼻尖蹭过带着腥膻气息的毛发令他难受。他一点点的往里含着，顶到了喉咙却还有一些无法吞进，男人有些不耐烦的踢了踢他身后的尾巴，引得青年喉头一阵收缩，倒是无意间讨好了男人。

马格纳斯把手搭在自己儿子的后脑上一下一下的梳理着他久未修剪已经有些长了的银发，时不时用力的往下按一按，示意他在努力一些，皮特罗立刻会意，动起自己灵活的舌头，将他的父亲伺候舒服，他努力的回想着早上所学习到的“知识”。他将那粗长的性器吐出，牵出一条淫靡的银丝，用舌尖舔过男人敏感的冠状沟，听见男人变的粗重的喘息也算松了口气。

他的父亲看起来很满意，皮特罗略微放松了些许，可嘴上的工作却也一刻不敢停下来。  
“自己把尾巴拿出来。”男人的声音听起来有了些许感情，却也是淡淡的。速跑者的眼角还是通红的，有些感激的望向带给自己无尽折磨的男人，背过手去将折磨了他一整天的按摩棒，尾巴的根部已经被肠液和融化掉的明胶打湿，失去了阻隔那些融化掉的液体淅淅沥沥的像是失禁一样从那已然红肿却无法合拢的肉穴里涌出，耻的皮特罗满脸通红，只想把自己缩成一团，却因为两腿间的金属棍无法做到，他只能努力地绷紧身体不让那些卵争先恐后的涌出来。  
马格纳斯也看出了他的不自然，浅笑一声，他太清楚自己的儿子了，明明已经被踩在脚下，却还在维护自己那些可笑的尊严。  
“自己把那些卵排出来。”他说道，他很明显地感受到皮特罗猛的一怔，低头就对上了一双祈求的蓝眸，那双薄唇还含着他的欲望。  
“自己排出来。”他又重复了一遍，平淡的，事不关己的，只盯着那个已经僵住的青年。   
“不...父亲，请不要...”皮特罗惊慌失措的叫着他“父亲.....” 他焦急的一遍又一遍唤着，希望眼前这个男人可以施舍给他一点点的仁慈，然而回应他的却是一句冰冷的“你自找的” 。皮特罗被掐住脖子按在地上，“既然你不喜欢那就让它们一直呆在里面吧。”说罢，就扶着还硬挺的欲望长驱直入，狠狠的抽插了两下，那些湿滑的卵被挤进更深的地方，掐着人脖子的手也微微收紧。皮特罗发出几乎濒死的呜咽，无力的握着男人的手。速跑者怕了，他终于明白了他父亲不会在意他的死活，他需要的只是一个听话，可供他玩弄的玩具而已。  
“我做…求您停下….唔嗯……我听话…”他从喉咙里挤出男人想听的词句。“我会做……您说的我都做……”他的眼睛黯淡下来，机械的重复着这句话。身后男人停下了暴戾的动作，整理好自己的衣物，然后在那两团软肉上又扇了两巴掌才算暂时放过了他。

“自己去把尿道塞带好然后回来跪着。”帝王再一次坐回了自己的王位，不怒自威。

他说的云淡风轻，却惊的皮特罗一身冷汗，那根可以通电的尿道塞对他来说简直称得上是梦魇，这东西马格纳斯只对他用过一次，但却是此生难忘。  
速跑者用他此生最慢的速度爬去了那罗列着刑具的柜子旁，拿出那个待会儿会让他痛不欲生的工具。他拿着那根纤细的金属棍无所适从，无助的回头看向那个假寐的男人迟迟下不去手，过了两分钟都没有任何进展。  
“还有夹子。”马格纳斯依旧是闭着眼睛，他知道皮特罗是在拖延时间，不过这又何妨，他有的是时间，和方法，来教这个没有规矩的家伙认清自己的处境。“你今天已经忤逆了我两次，我不希望再有第三次。”  
皮特罗无计可施只好咬着牙揉搓起刚才被人踩粘红肿充血的欲望，那红肿的顶端与泛白的指尖对比鲜明，看起来可怜无比。细棒抵在小孔，他的双手都不住 颤抖，比起身体上的痛楚，亲手将刑具带上身的折磨才更加可怕，皮特罗闭紧双眼，狠心将那器具推入，立刻痛的满眼泪水，冰凉的金属一点也没有缓解摩擦时的疼痛，没有任何润滑只让进入更加困难，可这就是万磁王想要看到的，他要这个人明白，不管是痛楚还是欢愉，都只能有他一个人来给。皮特罗一点都不敢放松，他只要一松手，身体就会自己将异物往外挤，这样来回又是一番折磨。青年深呼吸着，趁着放松一鼓作气推进了最底，只留下一根细线搭在铃口。摩擦过后火辣辣的痛楚让他不禁捂着小腹在地上摊软了片刻，才为自己夹上配套的乳夹，鳄鱼齿的夹子撕咬着乳肉，让他低吟出声，只怕是一会松开又是一场撕心裂肺的疼痛。他慢慢的爬回，将电源开关双手奉给那个主宰自己生死的人，向只求欢的母狗一样跪趴在人脚边。  
“这会儿倒是聪明了。”男人接过遥控器，像是安抚小动物一样揉了揉他的头发“继续”  
收到指令他伏下身子塌下腰，将自己最大程度的暴露给身后的男人，被玩具折磨的红肿的穴口一开一合，不一会儿一枚浅色的卵就露了出来。  
马格纳斯只是带着浅笑婆娑着手里的那个开关看着眼前这活色生香的场景，心底盘算着怎么样折去这高傲鸟儿的翅膀。明胶卵已经融化了许多，排出不是什么特别困难的事情但是极为羞耻，皮特罗像只鸵鸟一样把脸埋在臂弯中，那些在他身体里的卵随着肠壁的活动互相挤压，一颗一颗的争相磨蹭过敏感点，这也让皮特罗原本因刺痛而软下去的欲望也一点点站立起来。被调教久的身体竟在如此辱人的情景下找到快感。  
“你看看你是多么下贱，你这屁股生来就是让男人操的吧。” 那人笑着踢了踢他已经昂起头的欲望，细线随着欲望可笑的晃动着。很快，第三颗卵也落了地，万磁王将手指伸进那个来不及合拢的小穴，却被人紧紧吸住。  
“真是极品，还有七个好好加油。”男人拍了拍他的屁股鼓励到。此刻的皮特罗已经完全没有力气去顾及那人侮辱的词句，一心都只在于如何快些让那些该死的卵从身体里滚出去。他的欲望越翘越高，马格纳斯看好时机按下了电源的开关，那刻骨铭心的痛楚从身体内部炸开，随着青年的惨叫，那敏感的地方迅速萎靡了下去，皮特罗用额头撞着地面，额角冷汗划过，连脖子都憋的通红，忘记了该怎么呼吸，退根颤抖，几乎跪不住，他绝望的攥紧拳头却无能为力。第六颗排了一半的明胶卵也被吸了回去。如此往返几次，十颗卵终于被如数排了出去，速跑者也没了力气瘫软在地上，双眼无神的望向那个朝自己走近的男人，一副已然崩溃了神智的样子。乳尖和欲望都因为电击而红肿不以，哪怕轻轻的抚摸都能让人颤栗不已。

那个如同魔鬼一般的男人起身将瘫软在地上的人抱起里，拆掉他两腿间的金属棍让他可以坐进自己怀里，温柔的简直像是做梦一样。马格纳斯拍着他的脊背低声哄骗着青年自己抬起屁股吃下那粗长的性器，已经被折腾的软烂的肠肉热情的包裹上来，不似之前的那些不讲道理的抽插，而是缓慢而又温情，那感觉像是水，包裹的皮特罗浑身乏力，连抬起手指的力气都没有，他头一次感受到来自这个男人的温暖，来自于父亲的的温暖。男人伸手抹掉他脸上还挂着的泪痕，那双手将已经绝望的皮特罗拉出了深渊，但是他却忘记了也是这双手将他拖入泥潭越陷越深。他开始扶着父亲的肩膀主动摆动起腰，不在是因为恐惧，而是因为他希望，希望自己可以得到他的爱，他的父亲，他的王。  
“你早些听话不就没这么多事情了吗？“计划的得逞的男人勾起唇角，轻咬着青年通红的耳尖“这样就不用受这么多苦了，my son”他请拽着皮特罗的头发强迫青年直视他，小幅度的挺动着腰胯，顶弄着可以让青年舒服的地方，细密的吻落在人的额角，那些用作惩罚的道具早已被他轻柔的去除，他和皮特罗接吻，拥抱，就像是亲密的情侣，而只有他们自己才明白，这到底是一段怎样畸形的爱恋。  
这场难得温柔的性爱结束的时候皮特罗早已累的睁不开眼睛，手却紧搂着马格纳斯的脖子不肯放松。男人去除了他身上的一切束缚，抱着怀里熟睡的青年离开了这个禁锢了他30天的牢笼，毕竟豹子已经被砍去了爪子，拔掉了利齿，变成了任人摆布的家猫。

你永远别想逃脱我的掌心，Quicksilver，my dear son。

 

————The End————

**Author's Note:**

> 好的这篇文大概是我一直想写的脏车，看m皇室的时候我就一直在想了，我这个人大概是没救了hhhhh。本来想写那种非常火爆香辣的肉，接过写的腻腻歪歪的和一开始想的完全不一样啊！！【摔】  
> 最后那段突然老万变温柔大概就是电击已经完全把皮戳搞绝望了，然后老万在这个时候给予一定的温柔好让他患上ptsd，一切都是老万的计谋，包括前三十天的调教也是这样【虽然说我也没有写前三十天hhhh】，他想让皮戳彻底依赖上他，成为他一个人的情人或者是性爱玩具这样，大概就是这样。
> 
> 好的这期就这样，我只希望我不要被打就成了，我是智商与节操全无，脑洞下限起飞的夔冥，我们下回再见_(:з」∠)_


End file.
